DiNozzo's Dr Phil
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: What happens when McGee and Ziva meet Tony's mysterious therapist? Warning: Possible minor spoiler! Not sure if you'd call it that, though...


**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, NOPE!**

Tony DiNozzo whizzed past his desk, dumping his on-the-go backpack and coat, and headed directly for the mens' room. "Gotta wash that guck off," he called over his shoulder, leaving Ziva David and Timothy McGee smiling at one another.

"Typical Tony," Ziva said as she sank into her chair, turning to keep eye contact with McGee. "Still can't handle the germs on the job. He should be used to it by now, no?"

McGee shrugged. "Eh, I don't blame him. It was pretty disgusting, Ziva, I'm not gonna lie."

Ziva laughed. "Yes, but so are his eating habits, and I'm the only one who feels the need to wash after watching him do that. I'm surprised even you are able to handle this all, McGee."

McGee reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small plastic bottle, holding it up for her to see. "Effective hand sanitizer. Been carrying it around since that one scene at that public rest stop--" Both agents shuddered at the thought-- "Abby and I put it together. Want some?"

Ziva nodded, catching the bottle after McGee threw it to her. Eagerly, she applied a drop to the center of her hand. Neither agent bothered to notice the elevator doors beeping as they opened up to introduce the squad room to a new face. They didn't see as the man, clutching nothing but a thin vanilla file, scanned the room before hesitantly making his way towards them.

Ziva sniffed her hands as the man came to a halt in front of there section. "It just needs a nice fragrance to go with it--"

"Ahem." Both agents turned their attention to the new man standing before them. He looked to be around fifty or so, with light brown eyes and a moppy mess of graying blonde atop his head. "I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo."

McGee stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards the man. "Uh, sure. He should be back sometime soon. Can I ask who you might be?"

The man nodded. "Of course. My name's Kevin Spacer, I'm an acquaintance of Tony's."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "A friend?"

Kevin shrugged. "His therapist, not that many people would say that of their therapists--"

"Wait, so...Tony really has a therapist?" McGee asked, incredulously. "I mean, he actually sees you on scheduled appointments and...talks to you about his life and all?"

Ziva seemed just as interested as her partner. "I didn't know Tony was in need of counseling."

"Yeah, me neither," McGee added, looking at Kevin in a new light now. "So, does he?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes, he does. Oh, wait. You must be Tim McGee, am I right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"And you," Kevin gave Ziva a polite nod, "must be Ziva David?"

Ziva nodded. "Has Tony told you about us?"

"I apologize, but I am not allowed to share that information with you, I'm afraid." Kevin set down the file on the edge of Tony's desk, clearing his hands out of nervousness. "But that is the reason of my visit, however." Keving sighed. "I've met with Tony twice every week for some time until he just stopped coming. I thought he was sickor something, but after a while, I thought he must be dead."

"When did he stop coming?" McGee inquired.

"His last scheduled appointment was....about a month ago."

McGee caught his breath, doing well not to show express his thoughts. A month ago...that was when he and Tony had been near the radiation on the car...when he found out that Tony was seeing a therapist...

"Dr. Spacer?" Tony entered the squadroom, his hands noticeably a little drippy from the hand-washing, yet he hurried to greet the man. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Tony, thank God you're alright!" Kevin shook Tony's hand.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you were dead! You've missed a month of--" He was immediately cut off as Tony cleared his throat.

"Let's, uh, talk somewhere a little more private." He gave his team a look before disappearing behind the staircase, and as soon as he was gone, McGee made a move to snatch the vanilla file from Tony's desk.

"What does it say?" Ziva asked right away.

"Hang on, I'm looking." McGee's eyes skimmed the neatly-typed print, and he froze.

_5/29/2009- Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo is unsure of why he decided to see a therapist. He says, "things have become messed up and it's all my fault." Won't go into details about the situation. Does the arm in the sling have something to do with it?_

_6/1/2009- Tony is his preferred name. He doesn't like the formality of being called "Mr. DiNozzo" or "Anthony" alot. Says, "only Ducky calls me that, really." Ducky must be a co-worker or friend, perhaps? Tony says how he's a special agent for NCIS (Naval Cop) and that he loves his job, but he messed up badly. Still won't go into details._

McGee pulled the file away from Ziva's view before she could have a chance to read it.

"Hey!"

"I don't think we should read this. It's personal."

"Oh, come on, McGee! How often does Tony peek into our personal lives?" Ziva prodded. "Just find the last one then. See why he stopped going."

Sighing, McGee skipped over to the last recorded session.

_1/28/10- Tony says things are going a lot better. He and his team at NCIS are picking up cases like they used to, growing closer as each case comes to an end. Things with his personal situation concerning one "Ziva David" is really improving, and he believes that he can soon, "say the things he's really been meaning to tell her." When asked what's holding him back, he says, "Rule number 12."_


End file.
